Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1623 no. 81
Nieuwe Tijdinghe vande Oorloge in Duytslandt. Met Tijdinghe wt Praghe in Bohemen. (New Tidings of the War in Germany. With Tidings from Prague in Bohemia). Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 14 July 1623. Summary Vienna, June 1623 *Lord Palatin, Archbishop and other Hungarian lords arrived in Vienna*, diligently attending Council, asked to sell wine and grain. *6,000 Cossacks arrived in Moravia under Prince Radzivil; 20,000 more to follow; to go to Hungary, as Emperor* informed that Turks and Tatars planning campaign. *Baronet Kurtz preparing to go to Constantinople* as ambassador, gifts to take include 60,000 guilders worth of silverware. Prague, 17 June 1623 *8 June the Grand Prior ordered Evangelicals in the liberty of "Our Lady on the little side" either to attend his church and become Catholics or to sell up and move out. *The church on the "Berchwerck" three miles from here, where the Evangelicals had been going in large numbers, has been closed, to the annoyance of the "Berchwerkers". *This week recruitment of soldiers for the Emperor renewed. *Misbehaviour of Cossacks in Moravia indescribable. Elector of Saxony* is now in Lausnitz, receiving homage of Marquisate. Brussels, June 1623. *Marriage between England and Spain thought certain; post from Spain brings letters of exchange for over 400,000 ducats, and another asiento of 3,000,000 for Italy and the Low Countries (above ordinary monthly provision) to follow; the Marquis* can begin campaigning. *From France news of 9 June 1623 that King* still at Fontainebleau*, Marquis of Mirabel* on his way there to request passage for Irish troops going to serve the King of Spain* in the Low Countries, forced into Le Havre* by bad weather. Amsterdam, 28 June 1623 *Currently 8 ships with French soldiers passed here to Mansfeld*, bringing his French reinforcements to 4,000; 2,000 more have arrived in Dordrecht; in Zeeland there are some Officers and more troop are expected from England, and today 4,000 muskets were brought here from Utrecht, to be shipped to Mansfeld. *Châtillon*, famous French soldier, to command. *Count Enno* of East Frisia and his son have entered Emden*, and been received by the citizenry despite the opposition of the Council. *Drums struck up to recruit for States General under command of the Young Landgrave of Hesse. Seville, 6 June 1623. *Fleet of Tierra Firma* arrived in San Lucar* on 2 and 5 June, praise God, with 8,000,000 silver pieces of eight Reals. *The Dutch fleet*, much feared and sighted near Lisbon, failed to capture the Silver Fleet: one ship sunk by storm; ten Turkish ships of Rovers allied to Dutch and four galleons of the fleet did attack, but four captured and the rest driven off. Little expectation they will capture Peru. Amsterdam, 1 July 1623. *Dissatisfaction at extraordinary levies as income of many no longer matches former assessments. Much noise made about 9,000 French reinforcements. Where once 1,000 ships put in in a month there have now been barely 50. Transcription Front page :::Iulius 1623. 81 :::Nieuwe Tijdinghe vande Oorloge in Duytslandt. :::Met Tijdinghe wt Praghe in Bohemen. :::Ghetrouwelijck Ghetranslateert in onse Neder Landsche Tale. :::Eerst Ghedruckt den 14. Iulij 1623. :::battle :::T'Hantwerpen by Abraham Verhoeven :::de Lombaerde veste inde Gulde Sonne. 3 Tijdinghe uut Weenen in Oostenrijck vande Maent Junij. Dese daghen is den Heere Palatin metten Eerweerdichsten Heere den Eertsbisschop ende vele andere Hongersche Heeren in groot getal hier gearriveert, die seer neerstelijck naerden Raedt gaen, met hen wort oock getracteert datse wijn ende graen in betalinghe souden geven. Daer zijn alreede ses duysent Cosacken in Meijeren gearriveert hennen Oversten Vorst Razivil bevindt hem alhier, daer sullen noch twintich duysent volghen, die hen quartier naer Hongerijen toe sullen hebben, want sijne Keyserlijcke Majesteydt heeft voorsekerde tijdinghe datter vele Turkcen ende Tartaren, willen herrewaerts comen. Voorts soo maeckt hem den Bander-Heere Kurtz ghereet, omme als Ambassadeur naer Constantinopelen te reysen, ende hy voert met 4 hem om meer als t'sestich duysent guldens Silverwerck ende andere dinghen. Tijdinghe Wt Prage vanden 17 Junij. Den achtsten deser heeft den Eerweerdigen Heere Grand Prior, de Evangelische Borgers opt recht, by onse Lieve Vrouwe ghenaempt, op de cleyn syde, scherpelijck bevolen, dat sy lieden niet alleen sijne Kercken neerstelijck en souden besoecken ende Frequenteren, maer dat zy hen oock totte Catholicque Religie souden begheven, oft datse henne huysen souden vercoopen ende wech trecken. Men heeft dese daghen oock metter haest op het Berchwerck dry mijlen van hier (waer henen de Evangelische t'sedert in groot ghetal gegaen sijn) wech gheschaft, oft verdreven, ende de Kercke toeghezegelt, waer doore de Berch-werckers zeer t'onvreden zijn. Dese weecke heeftmen alhier wederomme beghost volck aen te nemen voor sijne Keyserlijcke Majesteyt. De Cosacken comporteren hen soo qualijck in Moravien dattet niet te zegghen en is. Den Keurvorst van Saxen bevindt hem nu inde Lausnitz, hy doet die Marck-Graeffschap aen hem huldighen. 5 Men schrijft wt Brussel van Junius. Het Houwelijck tusschen Spagnien ende Engelandt houdt men voor seker, desen Post bringht wt Spaignen inde vier hondert maels duysent ducaten, in wisselbrieven, ende daer sal noch een ander Assiento van dry Millioenen, voor Italien ende Nederlandt (boven de ordinarise maentelijcke Provisie) gemaect worden, soo dat den Marquis nu wel haest te velde mocht trecken. Wt Vranckrijck wort den 9 deser geschreven, dat den Coninc noch tot Fontaine Bleau was, waer henen den Marquis de Mirabel oock was ghereijst, om passagie te heysschen, voor eenighe Irlanders, die naer Nederlandt inden dienste vanden Coninc van Spaignien wilden trecken, die door ongeweder sonder licentie, tot Havre de grace waren innegeloopen. Tijdinghe van Amsterdam vanden 28. deser. Heden sijnder noch acht schepen met Fransche Soldaten, hier voorby naer de Mansfelder ghevaren, soo datter nu vier duysent Franschoysen derrewaerts sijn. Tot Dort zijnder noch twee duysent gearriveert, in Zeelant ligghen noch eenighe Officiers, die meer volcx wt Enghelant verwachten, ende heden sijn alhier 6 vierduysent Musquetten van Wtrecht gebrocht, die hier t'schepe gedaen, ende den Mansfelder toe ghevoert sullen worden. Men seght dat Monsieur de Chastillon eenen vermaerden Franchoischen Krysman, met den Franchoysen sal commanderen. Daer wordt geadviseert dat Graeff Enno van Oostvrieslandt met sijnen Sone soude binnen Embden gecomen sijn, ende hoe wel den Raedt daer seer tegen was, dat hy nochtans vande borgerschap is inne gehaelt geweest. Alhier wordt de Trommel geroert, om volck aen te nemen voorde Heeren Staten onder t'commandement vanden Jonghen Landtgrave van Hessen. Tijdinghe Wt Sevillien vanden 6. Junij. De Vlote van Tierra Firme is den 2. ende 5. Junij in S. Lucar, Godt loff aencomen, brenght 8. Millioenen ende 700. M. pesos Silver van acht Realen. De Hollandtsche Armade waer van ooc hier groot ghekraey was, heeft achter het Nedt ghevist, want sy over de incompste vande Vlote gerecontreert is gheweest op de hoochde van Lisbona, door datter (soomen zeyt) een Schip door tempeest in zee versteken was. Soo sijn nochtans 7 thien Turckxsche Schepen van de Geallieerde Zeeroovers met de Hollanders en vier Gallioenen van de Vlote aengecomen, maer sijn soo dapper onthaelt dat wyder vier van de selve schepen mede inghebracht hebben, ende de reste verjaecht. Soo is doch d'eerste Intentie vande Hollandtsche Armade misluckt, ghaet het met de reste niet beter sy en zullender gheen nieuwe Werelt mede coopen. Tijdinghe Wt Amsterdam vanden 1. Julij. T'Is hier al wat onweder gheweest over de Bloedighe Nepen vande Extraordinarische Schattinghen door dien dat vele den voorighen jaeren hunnen staet hoogher hebben aenghegheven als hy was, ende even wel gaetmen op den zelven voet int Schaeps-scheeren voort. Hier teghens laetmen nu zeer Klateren de Fransche toeghesonden hulpe van de ix. Duyzendt mannen, ten deele naer den Mansfelder affghevaerdicht. Het is bemerckt dat daer hier in den tijdt van een maent pleghen somtijtts wel duyzent Schepen aen te legghen datter nu somtijts gheen vijfftich en zijn. End matter :FINIS. :::V.C.D.W.C.A. 8 woodcut Bibliographical information Category:History of news Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed on 14 July 1623 Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven 16230714 0600 0617 0700 0628 0606 0701